Revenge
by gredandforgerock
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Betrayal. Phase two will now begin. Reading Betrayal first is a must or you will be totally lost. Mostly from George's point of view. Starts at the end of Eighth year partial overlap with Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

George sat at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow eating the piece of pie his mother had given him for a snack. She was happy to feed him anything these days even if it was pie right after breakfast. Lee and Angelina had the shop today because he was going to do some experimenting with Harry. They had plans for a very special, very specific, very targeted range of new products. He smothered the evil laugh that wanted to escape with another bite of pie. The pie however could not stop the grin that graced his face.

A year ago no one thought he would ever smile or laugh again. A year ago he had lost Fred. That had been sheer torture but thank merlin for Harry. He had saved them all by killing Voldemort, then he saved George from evil siblings and finally he saved George from himself. The same siblings, plus one, had tried to get Harry's inheritance but he had stopped them from getting that too. The two of them had been able to get some public revenge but George's sense of justice had not been served. The products they were going to start now would serve that part of him. Unfortunately Harry was sticking to Arthurs rules so still no public nudity.

A commotion from the stairs brought his head around to see who was coming down. It was Ron and Hermione was following him down the stairs. Both were dressed in their best business clothes as they had several times in the last two weeks. George fought to keep the smirk off his face as his mother began to speak to them.

"Where are you two interviewing today?"

"The Ministry." Ron answered.

The two of them had put in a number of applications for jobs at the Ministry for Magic as well as several other places. Percy had told them he'd pull some strings and get them some good interviews at the Ministry. They were hoping today would turn out well. Soon the two of them would have jobs and then they could move out.

"Which departments?" Molly smiled, no one had the heart to tell her what the four had done to George so she didn't hold any ill will towards them. Although she had yelled at them a lot for the law suit they had hit Harry with right after the battle.

"Department of Magical Law and Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures are my major hits but I've also got interviews with the secretary pool and Arthur in the Misuse department." Hermione brushed some speck from her outfit and didn't see the disapproving frown Molly gave her when she dismissed Arthur as unimportant.

To allow his mother to frown at the girl longer George spoke up, "What about you Ron?"

"Games and sports department is first, then the Aurors and finally the archive." Ron shrugged giving his in order of interview rather than importance as Hermione had done, "I can't get one with Dad, relatives can't work in the same department any longer. They're trying to prevent the favoritism that has happened in the past."

"That's too bad." Molly patted his shoulder, "Good luck."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione said as she moved off to the floo to leave.

"Thanks mum." Ron hugged her before following after Hermione.

After they left George piped up, "I don't remember you giving her permission to call you by your name."

"I didn't." the woman frowned, "She has become very presumptuous. I wonder what Ronnie sees in her."

'_After the law suit he sees her as someone who will still talk to him.' George thought to himself, 'I'll be surprised if they find jobs at all.'_ Out loud he changed the subject, "I'm going to Harry's place today. We're doing some brainstorming for new products."

"Is that Greengrass girl still around?" she asked the frown was now focused on him.

"She's going to be around for a while." George defended the girl, "She's as smart as Hermione but doesn't shove it down your throat. She's nice and she watches out for Harry. You know how several people are after Harry to help them start businesses of their own?"

"I read the interview so he should have expected that." Molly nodded.

"They did." George grinned, "Everything has to go through Daphne first. She investigates everyone and brings him a synopsis of the person and their business idea. You remember Pete Smythe?"

"That crooked… man." Molly said, "They couldn't prove he supported You Know Who but we all know he did."

"That's the one. He applied for business help and Daphne told Harry the guy was a loser and to toss him. Mind you she said it in a much kinder way than that but the meaning was the same." George smiled when his mother nodded in approval, "This is what she does for Harry. She watches his back and keeps the leeches away. Blood purity means nothing at all to her."

"But she's Slytherin." Molly still wasn't won over.

"She volunteered to give a vow on her magic to be loyal to Harry and help his business to grow." George added the final touch, "Harry wasn't going to let her but Neville explained that it would give her security in her job as well as let him trust her." When his mother still looked a bit worried he added, "She handles his calendar and has scheduled him to come to the Burrow for dinner Saturday evening. She scheduled it when I told her he was invited to dinner every night if he wanted."

"Why did she do that?" Molly asked, "Isn't Saturday when Ron and Hermione are going on a date?"

"She scheduled it so that Harry could visit with those who care about him, without the pain the others cause." George grinned triumphantly when Molly smiled at the thought put into the planning, "She really is good for him."

"Fine, is she coming with him?" Molly immediately began to plan the dinner.

"No, she has made other plans. She didn't want to presume she was invited too." George took his last bite of pie.

"You tell her next time she is to come too." Molly instructed, "That boy needs more people like her around."

"Just her I'd imagine." George grinned and then left before Molly could ask what he meant, "Harry my boy, how are you today?" he asked after his short ride through the floo.

"Spiffing really old chap and yourself?" Harry was leaning against the door frame of the room George had arrived in.

"Marvelous, thank you ever so much." He replied but turned at Daphne's chuckle, "Ah, the Lady of the Realm I hope your day is also going splendid."

"It is thank you George." She shook her head in amusement at the verbal match, "You are free all day Harry. I'm heading off for a day of shopping with my mother."

"Muggle or magic?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Muggle so you can't send a patrous to come get me if you get into any trouble." She pointed at him, "I will not have my day of shopping in Paris ruined by you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry put a hand on his heart, "I will handle anything that comes up."

"Fat chance that." She giggled as she grabbed her purse and headed for the floo, "I'll be back late or tomorrow."

"If you aren't coming back tonight send me word so I don't worry." Harry called. She waved her acceptance just before she stepped into the flames.

"Me thinks he has it bad." George tilted his head at Harry.

"Has what?" Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You'll figure it out eventually." George shrugged, "How did you talk her into living with you?"

"Actually she just kind of moved into one of the extra rooms." Harry shrugged, "She was here so late those first few nights it was just easier to stay. I mean it's not like we're living together like a couple or anything."

"Right." He grinned and changed to another touchy subject, "When are you going to tell her about your alter ego?"

"George!" Harry huffed, "What is with the twenty questions? Can we just get to work here?"

"Sure, sure whatever." He grinned, "Where are we working?"

"Brainstorming in here, with tea, then later we'll move to the potions lab." Harry told him, "The one here not the big lab."

"Dang I was looking forward to playing with the big boy toys." George collapsed into his favorite chair.

"I have big boy toys." Harry argued sitting nearby.

"I didn't argue that. You just won't let me play with yours, the lab does." George answered, "On to business. Phase two: make life interesting."

"What was phase one's title?" Harry wondered.

"It was public humility." George replied, "Now we get private, secret, horribly embarrassing humility and revenge."

"No public nudity right?" Harry confirmed, "I really don't want to see any of them without clothes. The thought gives me nightmares."

"Right, no public nudity." George surrendered the point, "In fact I want to hit them in a way that they don't know they're being pranked. And embarrassing enough they won't talk about it."

"Explain." Harry leaned forward and put it elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"Ok take for instance today. The top two are out having interviews at the Ministry. What if we made them repeat everything they said twice and make it so they don't realize they're doing it." George stated, "Then no one will hire them and they'll have no idea why."

"Funny, but I don't think that's needed." Harry grinned mischievously, "Kingsley came by last night. Several department heads are asking if they have to take the top student when they interview. He asked who they wanted to exclude and to a person none of them want to hire Hermione. They're saying she's a security risk."

"Security risk?" George was dumbfounded, "What does that mean?"

"It means they don't think she can keep her mouth shut. They feel the same about Ron but he isn't the top candidate so they have no worries." Harry replied, "He said since they turned on me the heads think they'll turn on anyone. Sell secrets to the highest bidder and all that. The Ministry won't be hiring them. It doesn't look good for the rest of Britain either."

"Well that spoils our fun." George huffed, "But you are right, that is rather funny. Ok then, I have an idea for Percy that just might interest you."

"Spill."

"You know he was put on probation not long ago for nosing into a department he didn't belong in." Harry nodded so George continued, "I thought we'd see if we can make his nosiness go to an all new level."

"Insatiable curiosity." Harry hummed, "Ok, but don't let him find any answers. He could look the answer in the face and he won't recognize it."

"An alarm for Kingsley, when his curiosity leads him to where he doesn't belong the Minister is there to catch him red handed." George added.

"Do we need to decide what he'll be curious about?" Harry asked.

"That would make notifying Kingsley much easier." George agreed, "Set him to be nosy about muggle stuff and as soon as he steps foot into Dad's section without Dad there BAM smack down."

"Me thinks that should be the final straw. The last place he gets caught." Harry grinned.

"Sometimes it's scary how much we think alike." George laughed, "You must be channeling Fred."

"Where else should he go exploring?" Harry asked, "I'd suggest staying away from law enforcement and the department of mysteries oh, and Kingsley's office too."

"He works for magical cooperation, we can't put him in trouble there or it will end to quickly too." George said thoughtfully.

"Maintenance." Harry suggested, "Nothing too important. People will wonder why he even cares."

"Good one. The secretary pool and the archives would work too. Herms and Ronnikins each have interviews with them today so we should start with one of them." George grinned.

"How many do we need?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how many warnings they get but I suppose we can find out from Kingsley. There are a few other departments that aren't too security conscious." He stated, "First we have to actually get this wheeze figured out. How do we make him go all nosy Nellie?"

"Compulsion charms but they're detectable and traceable." Harry offered.

The two of them discussed possibilities until Neville arrived for lunch, "Hey guys."

"Neville." They both chimed, "We have a question for you."

"I don't know the answer." He stated before they could ask, "I'm not sure I want to be involved in whatever this is. And I need to get back after lunch so Hannah doesn't kill me for leaving her in charge."

"We're planning phase two for POB." George crooned.

"POB?"

"Pranks on betrayers." George explained.

"Oh, well then that's different. Let me tell Hannah that Harry needs me all afternoon for phase two." He turned back to the floo.

"Now that we have the full team assembled we shall begin." George rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly. After a quick explanation to Neville they were on their way.

"It just so happens that there is a plant that we use in pepper up potion that might do that." Neville grinned, "In that potion we add a few other things to calm down the tendency to be overly nosy but without those it should have the effect you want."

"Insatiable curiosity along with the energy to follow through." George stood and bowed to Neville.

"We need an effective delivery method." Harry stated later after they had the plan nailed down.

"Can you make your cold drops last longer?" Neville asked.

"Yes, why?" George didn't know where he was going.

"Give him a cold drop that lasts a few days." Neville started.

"Then make him some 'cough drops' to help with his cold." Harry grinned evilly.

"I don't think that potion is affected by the ingredients we need to make him nosy." Neville shrugged, "He'll never suspect your help to him is also helping you. You can give it as a peace offering."

"Neville when did you become so Slytherin?" George cackled, "I love it when you go green like that."

"Last year was so weird with us all together." Neville tilted his head, "I kind of found a kindred spirit in Daphne."

"They have a similar dry wit." Harry shook his head, "They say stuff with a straight face that just kills me."

"No you just have a weird sense of humor." Neville pointed at him.

"I've been infected by George." Harry put his hands up in a surrender motion, "It's not my fault, really."

"And I will infect everyone else with this too. Waaahahahahah." George used his mad scientist voice, "It was my secret plan all along."

"So with those plans made on to the next?" Harry asked laughing at George

"I don't have any thoughts for the other three." Neville stated.

"Ginny was just misguided." Harry began, "So just two."

"I think I'm with Daph on this one." George interrupted, "I know how devious my sister can be. She could get Fred and I blamed for things she did."

"But your reputation preceded you." Harry tried.

"I'm with George." Neville sighed, "You didn't see her during the year before last."

"So you think she's still playing me for a fool." Harry bowed his head, "What about you George, do you think she wanted you dead?"

"Yes." He answered after a few moments, "The reason I say that is because she seems to not care about me now. She never asks how I'm doing or any of the other brothers for that matter. She sails into the room, tells us all of her wonderful plans, tells us how wonderful her life is, then she leaves without another thought."

"George…" Harry was still unsure.

"Wait for dinner Saturday evening." He said, "She told mum she'd be there for dinner."

"Fine, if she acts like that then I'm in." Harry agreed, "Let's concentrate on the other two."

By late afternoon they still didn't have anything set about Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They did, however, spend time in the lab working on the drops for Percy. Dinner rolled around and Neville left to spend the evening with Hannah. Harry and George continued on until Kreacher entered the lab.

"Master, you have a guest." He said and left with a pop.

"Let's go see who it is and have dinner." Harry put the notes down as George put a stasis charm on the cauldron. The two headed towards the main part of the house and found Luna waiting in the drawing room, "Luna?"

"Hello Harry, George." She smiled serenely, "How are you both?"

"Fine, how are you?" Harry asked giving her a quick hug, "Last I heard you were with your father in the Falkland Islands looking for… something."

"Nerfhearders." She reminded him, "We didn't find any and after two weeks Daddy decided he needed to rest. He only went so I wouldn't go alone. His health isn't that good since his stay in Azkaban."

"He is right that you shouldn't go by yourself." George pointed out, "You could get hurt and no one would be able to help you."

"I'm sorry." Harry pulled his friend into another longer hug.

"It's ok, that's what happens in life." She sighed and the three of them headed into the dining room, "I just wish he hadn't turned the Quibbler over to me. I don't think I can do it justice. I don't like being a publisher."

The three of them ate dinner and retired back to the drawing room to visit. They hadn't been sat long when Harry sat up straighter in his chair, "Luna, would you sell me the Quibbler?"

"You want to publish a magazine now?" George questioned.

"No." he grinned, "But I do want to find if there are any new or lost creatures. Who knows maybe the crumpled horned snorkack has medicinal properties that will heal warts or something."

"Oh Harry that would be lovely." Luna smiled, "Maybe we could still put out the magazine as a newsletter that covers all the wonderful things your company is doing."

"I think we start with just adding a division called the Quibbler." Harry looked thoughtful, "I want to investigate publishing first. You can head the division and send people out to find…"

"No, but I would love to sign on as a researcher though." She smiled, "Maybe when I get married and have kids I can move to that spot."

"Ok, you can research but I'm going to need your help setting up the department and hiring the personnel." He gave in to her, "How much do you want?"

"I'll have to talk to Daddy but I don't think he will want anything." She stood to leave but stopped and gave him a hug first, "Thank you for helping me achieve my dream Harry."

"Anytime Luna." He returned the hug and didn't notice the fire flaring.

"Hello Luna." A female voice grabbed their attention.

"Hello Daphne." The blond pulled away from Harry and met her half way and hugged her, "I'm so glad we'll be coworkers now. By all."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna left with a wave over her shoulder and Daphne turned towards Harry with a question on her face. He sighed deeply then explained how he had started a new division and what it would be doing and how it would be run. Once he was finished he leaned back waiting for her to get angry.

"Not a bad idea." Was the answer that surprised him, "Do you get all your ideas from wanting to help others?"

"The best ones." He grinned, "Potion ingredients supply was to help George get ingredients for his Wheezes."

She shook her head for a moment before brightening, "I saw Dean Thomas today."

"Dean was in Paris?" Harry asked.

"No mother needed to have her wand checked." Daphne shook her head, "She used some new polish on it and it started acting wonky. Anyway Ollivander looked it over and then handed it to Dean to scan. He said that the polish had something that didn't like her core. They cleaned it thoroughly and gave her some of the polish she used to use and told her not to try anything new without stopping by first. Dean was really professional and courteous. Mother didn't even realize he was a muggleborn. She just kept going on about that nice pureblood boy that I should get a date with. I told her he was already dating someone and that she needed to stow the pureblood crap since he wasn't."

"The older generation really won't let that go will they?" George shook his head, "We'll I'm gone. See you next week Harry."

"Night George." Harry called as he left then turned his attention on Daphne, "How was your day?"

"Wonderful." She grinned, "I need to go put everything away."

"Did you have any dinner?" he asked as they both headed up the stairs.

"Yes we ate at a wonderful café." She proclaimed, "You would have loved it. Nothing fancy just peaceful and beautiful."

"Sounds nice." He agreed. He saw her to her room and then went on down the hall to his own. He didn't stay for long though as the night stalker felt the need to get out some.

On Saturday Harry attended dinner at the Weasleys. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Molly and Arthur were the only ones in attendance. Ginny was expected to show but they didn't wait for her. They were near the end of dinner when she breezed in.

"Hello, I can't stay long, got a date." She walked through the room without acknowledging anyone.

Charlie gaped as she walked by without speaking directly to anyone. After she was up the stairs and out of earshot he turned to his parents, "What was that?"

"Ginny." George said, "You know little sister, quidditch star and royal pain in the…"

"Do not finish that." Molly warned but her frown wasn't focused on George, "She's busy."

"Too busy for family?" Charlie asked.

"Too busy for us lowly…" George was again interrupted.

"George!" Molly turned to him finally, "Please stop."

"Sorry mum but she is acting that way." He shrugged.

"He's right mum." Bill agreed, "She doesn't have time in her busy quidditch star schedule to have family. She'll come around some day but don't expect it to be any time soon."

"Harpys was the correct team for her." Fleur whispered to Harry as she patted Victoire's back to wind her.

"But…" Molly started but stopped when the girl came down the stairs.

"See you later." She breezed through again, "I'm going to go have some fun. Dean's taking me to a café in Paris he heard about."

Harry's weren't the only eyebrows that were lifted at her departure. He glanced at George and got an 'I told you so' look at which he sighed and nodded. George knew he was agreeing to help prank the girl. Charlie turned his gaze on his mother and waited.

"Fine she's being a selfish brat." Their mother gave in to even more raised eyebrows, "However I'm not going to say a thing. She'll be learning this the hard way."

"Really?" Arthur asked amazed.

"She already tried and Ginny ignored her." George added, "She didn't get nasty she just was so totally wrapped up in herself that she didn't even hear mum talking. Well yelling really."

"Well Harry I think we're all glad you didn't get mixed up with that." Charlie turned to the only silent person at the table.

"Charlie really." Molly huffed.

"So how is that sexy hot babe you're shacked up with?" he asked to the mortification of his mother.

"She's fine." Harry smirked back and heard Molly muttering under her breath about the two of them, "She's having dinner with her parents. Her father is trying to insist she sign one of the marriage contracts and she said she's going to toss them all in the fire."

"Why in the world would he try to marry her off to some old sod when he's got Harry Potter knocking at the door I'll never know." George added his opinion.

"Daph said he thinks we will get together and he's trying to prevent it." Harry laughed ignoring what he thought was George teasing, "I guess he can't see we're just friends."

"He still believes that?" Arthur mutter to George as Molly talked to Harry about inviting Daphne to the next dinner he came to.

"Blind as a bat." George returned, "She's almost as blind as he is about it."

"Do you think we're wrong?" Arthur wondered quietly.

"Not a chance." George replied loudly.

Harry glanced his way before continuing his conversation with Molly. It was nearing nine when Harry stood from the chair he had been sitting in after dinner, "I hate to leave but Daph has a breakfast meeting scheduled for six in the morning."

"Don't work too hard Harry." Molly admonished.

"I'm not going to." He gave her a hug, "We're just going to finalize the plans for Blaise and Draco's snake farm. Nothing really difficult, mostly I just need to sign on the dotted line."

"At least someone can provide that service." Arthur stopped the complaint on Molly's lips, "Snakes have many useful parts the most easily identified one is anti-venom."

"But they're Slytherins." Molly hissed.

"All the better to deal with snakes." Harry grinned then changed topics, "Molly surely you know not all Slytherins are bad just as all Gryffindors are not good. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor as was Albus Dumbledore. I don't know if I can name any other two people who ruined my life more."

"Sorry old prejudices die hard." She sighed.

"That's the reason we're having so much trouble recovering from the war." Harry pointed out softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Molly hugged him again before he left.

George followed him through the fire intent on asking another question. He put off his question as he spotted Daphne in the drawing room when they arrived, "How was your evening?"

"It wassss grreaaaat." They spied the glass in her hand and quickly realized she was drunk.

"That good?" Harry pulled her up from the couch and put her drink back on the table, "You didn't have to sign any contracts did you?"

"NOPE." She grinned, "I burrrred them in the fio…firo. They went bye bye."

Harry chuckled at her before he turned her towards the stairs and called Kreacher for a hangover remedy to be placed at her bed side, "So you must be celebrating."

"Yesssss." She stretched as he tried to pull her up the stairs, "I burred that stuff. And daddy was so huffy."

"Well why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning." Harry suggested as he helped her get into her room.

She flopped on the bed and grinned for a moment before she slowly blinked, "I'm tired."

With that she was out like a light. Harry transfigured her clothes to be pajamas and then levitated her off the bed. He pulled back the covers and lowered her down before covering her up and leaving quietly.

"That had to be the funniest thing ever." George cackled, "You and your moral fiber didn't even take advantage of it."

"What was it you wanted again?" Harry shook his head hoping his question would distract the man.

"So you are in with pranking Gin Gin right?" he asked.

"Yes." He frowned, "I can't believe her behavior. I mean she's acting so off. Do you think its imperious curse?"

"No I checked." George grumbled, "One of the things Fred and I had wanted to do before the war was to make a wheeze that would detect it. We didn't get it done in time for that but I managed it earlier this year. She is clear."

"Have you thought of bringing Charlie and Bill in on the pranks?" Harry suggested.

"Charlie and I are meeting you here at noon tomorrow." George said, "You can feed us lunch and then we can play all afternoon. I'm going to wait until tomorrow to tell Charlie what we're working on though."

"Sounds good." Harry yawned as he talked.

"I'm leaving, I'll see myself out." George laughed, "Night."

"Night." Harry responded as he made his way to his room and was soon in bed himself.

George and Charlie arrived just as Blaise and Draco were leaving from their breakfast meeting. The four exchanged greetings and small talk before Daphne made it to the room.

"Harry's waiting on you guys in the lab." She pointed to George, "I have to go give the papers to the solicitor and then I'll be back to help."

"Really?" George grinned, "You're in on the big project?"

"Harry told me about it a few days ago." She grinned, "I am so in."

"Dare I ask?" Blaise looked skeptical.

"No, you'll want to retain your plausible deniability." George shrugged but his evil grin was breaking through.

"Oh, I am gone." Draco was the first into the fire at that look.

"Me too." Blaise practically jumped in the flames with Draco in his haste to leave.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Daphne called as she left.

"I had no idea you knew such big words." Charlie grinned as the two started for the basement.

"Oh I have a few bigger ones too." George laughed as they entered the lab, "I just like scaring people with them."

"Using big words again?" Harry asked as he heard them enter.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked.

"He likes scaring people when he uses them." Harry shrugged, "He always follows it with that maniacal grin, smirk thing. Freaks people out."

"Am I becoming that predictable?" George whined.

"Just what are we going to do today?" Charlie asked trying to change the subject as he took a seat, "I don't think I've heard of the Big Project."

"It's not called that." George waved him off, "This is phase two of POB."

"I thought you got them last year outside the shop?" Charlie scratched his head, "You know all the rotten food throwing and the laughing and such."

"Ginny missed out." George frowned, "And we aren't even close to payback. One day of rotten tomatoes is not enough. We're just letting mum and dad think we're done."

"I think we found a jinx for Ron." Harry offered, "I call it the superstition jinx. It's rather complex but whenever a superstition is crossed something bad happens."

"So say a black cat walks across his path then something bad will actually happen." George nodded.

"A broken mirror would really cause him seven years bad luck?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but he has to do it." Harry stated, "If a mirror breaks because of his bad luck from something else it doesn't affect it. So it takes a long time to figure out you've been jinxed. The effects of the jinx will last for two weeks."

"So if he broke the mirror in that two weeks he would still get bad luck for seven years." George offered.

"Yes but the spell induced bad luck will disappear after the two weeks." Harry grinned.

"Oh you should know when Ron and Hermione got home last night they broke the news." George snickered, "They're getting married in a few months. Mum asked why they were in such a hurry and when neither volunteered any info she asked if Hermione was preggers."

"And?" Harry smirked.

"They're doing it for money." Charlie shook his head and frowned, "Turns out she wants to apply at muggle uni to see if she could become a muggle solicitor. If she's married and they both don't have jobs when she applies she gets hefty amount of help with her tuition. They're both claiming that they're orphans."

"Ron has no muggle birth records or school records or anything. He can get away with it because they can't prove he isn't." George took a seat, "Hermione's parents disappeared off the face of the earth, as far as muggles are concerned, so they were declared dead."

"What happens if they decide to return from Australia?" Harry asked.

"They were obliviated." Charlie explained, "She can't do anything about getting their memories back. They are for all intents and purposes the people she changed them to be."

"But she had plans to go back after them." Harry said, "She said she thought…"

"She was wrong." George stated with a slight shrug.

"Soooo, bad luck for Ron then?" Charlie broke the somber mood.

"Yep." George nodded decisively, "So tell me about this prank, how often can we reset it?"

"That's the fun part." Harry grinned, "We don't have to reset it. You know that jersey he has up on his wall?"

"Cannon's keeper jersey?" Charlie asked, "He touches that for luck every morning."

"We can make it so that the jinx retriggers every time he touches it." Harry explained, "The jinx is on the shirt so they can check him for tampering and as long as he isn't wearing that shirt or checking it, it won't be detected."

"How long will it stay on the shirt?" George was trying to hold in his evil cackling.

"Until it is washed or the magic on the jinx fades." Daphne explained as she returned, "That depends on who places it and how much power they put on it."

"So say Harry did it." George asked, "How long would it last?"

"I would say at least years with no washing." She said, "Somehow the water and soap weakens it considerably."

Several hours later found the four of them sitting around the dinner table. Harry had been quiet for several minutes while the other three carried the conversation. Finally Daphne turned and tried to pull him in.

"What do you think Harry?" she asked.

"What?" he looked up with a slight look of confusion.

"We were talking about a prank for Hermione and wondered what you thought about it." Charlie explained.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere." He apologized, "I'm sure whatever you thought of was brilliant though."

"Of course it was." George snickered, "But what I want to know is what has your mind in a twist?"

"I talked to Xeno and Luna after breakfast." Harry stated, "He refused any money for the Quibbler. I insisted and he told me to just give it to my favorite charity. I don't know of any charities in the magical world so I was trying to think of one to start. I'm debating between one that helps people recover from dark magical attacks and one that helps magical children."

"What children would it help and how would it help?" Daphne asked.

"Any magical child, I want to make sure they are all being treated well regardless of their parentage." Harry scratched the back of his neck and looked at the table, "Surely I wasn't the only one abused as a child."

"You weren't." Daphne agreed, "But yours was the most severe case I've ever seen. I was surprised no one else seemed to see it."

"They didn't want to." Charlie shrugged.

"Ron and Herm always told people that you had a condition that wouldn't allow you to gain weight." George added, "I didn't know that was a lie until after the war."

"Slytherin didn't believe them." Daphne stated, "We know what abuse looks like. Death eaters weren't the best parents to have. But we all assumed one of the adults had taken care of it and that you were suffering the after affects not still being abused."

"Ok, so we'll start a charity for detecting abused children and getting them help." Harry turned the subject away from himself, "We need to know how to start a charity, how to run one and someone trustworthy to do it."

"Actually this may be a good job for my mother." Daphne suggested.

"Mum would probably help too." George added.

"A group of mothers going after parents who abuse kids." Charlie grinned, "This will be fun to watch. But why contain it to just magical kids?"

"Muggles already have a way to deal with this kind of thing." Harry said, "Any non-magical children we find we can refer to them."

"We don't always know if kids are magical or not." Daphne pointed out, "At least not until they do their first magic."

"I feel a wheeze coming on." George rubbed his hands together, "It would have to be a liquid to use on really small kids."

"We can start by going into muggle orphanages and pulling out the magical kids." Harry began to really work the idea, "We can find them homes in a magical family but we'll have to have an orphanage to hold them until they are placed. Some of the older kids may not want to be in a family like that. Maybe if we do this we can prevent the next Voldemort."

Everyone by now knew about Tom Riddle and how he grew up. It wasn't any surprise to the other three in the room that Harry had come up with the idea. His experiences gave him ideas that wouldn't occur to anyone else. It was why his business was so successful.

A few days later George was sitting at the kitchen table in the burrow again eating breakfast.

"I know it will work." He heard Hermione's voice, "It's illegal."

"I don't know of any law that makes it illegal." Ron was saying as they entered the kitchen from the stairs, "Magical people may not have the law."

"One company can't own all the pieces of a specific industry." She explained not really listening to his arguments, "It's called a monopoly."

"The board game you showed me?" Ron asked confused.

"Monopolies are illegal." Hermione was still not listening to anything he said as she wound up her argument, "We can take him to court and we will win this time."

"I'm not helping!" Ron finally yelled to get her attention.

"You have to." She tried to force the issue.

"I am not putting myself out there like that again." He argued, "Wizard law doesn't care about Monplies."

"Monopolies." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever." Ron grouched, "It isn't a law in the wizarding world so we can't take him back to court. And I wouldn't help you if it was."

George thought maybe Ron was opening his eyes and thinking about Harry's feelings. But that thought was crushed when he opened his mouth again.

"We already looked like fools and it put us on Harry's bad side." Ron explained, "Remember it would be best for us if we just leave him alone and let someone else deal with him. I have no responsibility to watch him and I refuse to do it. I'm barely managing my own life I don't want to take on his.

"But it's illegal." She stressed the importance of the word.

"Not in the magical world." Ron told her with a final bit of authority in his voice, "It is completely legal and there isn't anything we can do about it. So unless you can change the wizard laws then drop it."

"Well then we'll just have to change them." She sneered, "We can't allow him to do this. He's taking advantage and using people."

"Kind of like you did." George stood and stormed away from the table but stopped short of the door leading to the garden, "At least Harry is helping people, he's never done anything for selfish gain."

"You're only siding with him because he helped you." She frowned at him.

"He has helped me and tons of other people." George admitted, "But that isn't why I'm siding with him. I'm siding with him because unlike you he is my real friend and a real brother."


	3. Chapter 3

***Previously***

_"You're only siding with him because he helped you." She frowned at him._

_"He has helped me and tons of other people." George admitted, "But that isn't why I'm siding with him. I'm siding with him because unlike you he is my real friend and a real brother."_

***Next Chapter***

George heard Ron yell something at him but he ignored it and left. He apperated to the shop to make sure it was going alright before he left again. This time he took the floo to Harry's house. He located Daphne sitting at the table.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"He'll be down in a few minutes." She tilted her head at him, "What's wrong?"

"Herms is at it again." He grumbled as he took a seat.

"Breakfast?" she offered.

"Already ate at the Burrow." He shook his head, "She's wants to break up Harry's company calling it a mopoly or something."

"Monopoly?" Harry asked as he entered.

"That was the word." He turned towards his friend, "She wants to break up your company."

"She can try all she wants." Harry laughed, "We made sure the company would stand up to muggle and magicals laws in the major countries. For instance as a muggle Potter Enterprises can't hold all the pieces to a specific industry. However Potter Enterprises only distributes potion ingredients and has a few labs. The Snake Farm as well Weasley's is not owned by the company but by me personally. And I'm silent partner which means I don't dabble in the day to day running so it can't be said that I am monopolizing all the parts of the joke world. I also don't own parts of the companies for most of my ingredient producers. So I am not a monopoly for the potions ingredients part either. I may be the biggest name in distribution but I'm not the only name and I'm not trying to get rid of my competition."

"So she won't get anywhere." Daphne confirmed.

"Good." George sighed in relief, "I'm not going to tell her so you may get some inquiries."

"Let them come." Harry smiled, "My company is based in France not Britain. So if Britain changes the laws so my business can't run there I'll just close my sections that are there and move them to France too."

"That's a nice little threat." George grinned.

"Not a threat. It's a promise." Harry sobered but the effect was destroyed when he yawned widely.

"Late night?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I went for a run." Harry yawned again.

"You need to be more careful." Daphne shook the morning paper at him, "The Night Stalker made an appearance last night at the French Ministry when he dropped off several dark wizards. He stopped them from breaking into someone's home. It doesn't say who."

"Tell her Harry I want to see her face." George bounced in his chair.

"Tell me what exactly." Daphne turned a glare on Harry.

"George!" Harry tried to ignore the woman glaring at him, "What are you trying to do?"

"Trying to hook you up." George grinned.

"We are friends." Harry reiterated for the thousandth time.

"And you tell all your secrets to your friends." George pointed out.

"Harry." Daphne's face had softened, "Tell me so I can help if needed."

"I don't need help with it exactly." Harry rubbed the back of his neck and glared at George again for good measure, "It's just very important that this not get out."

"You don't trust me with your secret?" she asked letting hurt seep into her voice.

"I trust you fine, I didn't want to endanger you by telling you." He took a deep breath and then changed into his night stalker form and look in her eyes, "I am the Night Stalker and it could be dangerous for you if anyone found out you know who the Night Stalker is."

"Oh wow." Daphne was sure that if she hadn't been sitting she would be on the floor, "Wow."

"She is so articulate." George snickered, "I see why you hired her Harry."

"This is your fault." Harry grumbled when he changed back. He turned to Daphne and asked, "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, I understand." She stated, "But it is good to know now so I can cover for you if necessary. Whose house were they trying to break into?"

"They were looking for us but didn't have any idea where the house is." Harry stated, "They were about four miles south of here checking houses as they moved south. We weren't in any danger of being found."

"But?" she pushed.

"If they found us they were going to kill you and make it look like I did it." He frowned, "I stayed for the interrogation since they had mentioned your name when I was stalking them. You need to be very careful."

"Were you planning on telling me this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but I had arranged the French ministry to send an auror to tell us about the attempt." Harry looked at his watch, "They should be here about nine thirty, act surprised."

"That's my cue to leave." George stood and moved to the floo, "I don't want to be around when the aurors arrive. I may not be able to hide my mad scientist laugh and they'd arrest me on suspicion."

When he arrived at the shop he was met with Angelina's evil smile, "Whatever it is I didn't do it." He proclaimed.

"No I did." She replied with an even wider grin.

"Now that sounds fun, what did you do?" he kissed her on the cheek as they made their way to the sofa to talk.

"Lee and I were brainstorming about wheezes when Ron and Hermy came into the store." She frowned at the girls name, "They were looking for you, something about he is your brother not Harry. But I didn't really listen to them. We just told them you had left for an ingredient supplier inquiry. They didn't realize that meant Harry."

"Aren't they just the brightest lumos out there?" George asked sarcastically.

"Anyway after she left Lee said we need to find a prank for her. So after a bit more brain storming I said, wouldn't it be great if we gave her a wheeze that would make any attempt at a magical job fail. She can get the job but she'll never do well." She finished with a maniacal grin.

"So if she wanted to be a magical solicitor she would lose every case." George grinned, "Brilliant."

"But the sad part is we don't know how." She calmed considerably.

"No problem we'll figure it out." He grinned, "Now come on I'll treat you to lunch at the Leaky."

"It's nine thirty." She giggled at him.

"Fine I'll treat you to a pumpkin juice and since I don't have any we'll go to the leaky." He stood and pulled her along. They left the store and met Kingsley as he left the bank, "Top of the morning Minister."

"Morning George." They shook hands, "How's business?"

"Booming." He grinned as a small explosion came from an upper window.

"I see." He looked up at the window that was billowing smoke, "Is there a problem?"

"No, why do you ask?" George asked with an innocent face, "I do have a bit of a warning to pass on to you."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow while Angelina tried to pull back from him. He patted her hand in a calming gesture as Kingsley asked, "Warning?"

"This morning Herms was going on about Harry having a monopoly and that it was illegal. She's set to change the wizarding laws to make it illegal." He grinned, "However, Harry's business is not based in England and if it were illegal here for him to run his business pieces that are here he'd just pull them out."

"So you're warning me to not cross Harry?" he asked with an odd look on his face.

"No I'm warning you about Herms." George replied waving his hand, "I'm also telling you what Harry said he'd have to do if she succeeded. But he made sure his business is legal in muggle and magical areas so he wouldn't have to do it unless the law was pointed only at him."

"If it came to it would you pull out your shop?" Kingsley asked.

"No I wouldn't have to." George grinned, "Potter Enterprises doesn't own part of WWW. Harry does, but he has no say in the day to day operations. He only started his company so that he could help me get all my ingredients."

"I hear he bought out the quibbler." Kingsley changed the subject.

"Luna didn't want to run a newspaper she just wants to research. Her dad can't do the traveling so much anymore and she shouldn't go alone. So Harry bought it and made a division called the Quibbler that searches for the unknown."

"You're kidding." Kingsley shook his head, "Who is he going to get to head the department?"

"He's still working on that part." George snickered, "He has a dozen or so who have applied to be researchers. Daphne is doing the back ground checks and finding a way to make sure they're working and not just spending his money goofing off like I do."

"It pays to get in on the ground floor before they start investigating people." Angelina added with a smirk.

Kingsley roared with laughter and caused a number of people to turn their head to look at the trio. He had calmed down by the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they were in the door Kingsley was face to face with Hermione.

"Minister, I want to know if there are laws against monopolies in the wizarding world?" she asked.

"No and I don't see the need for any as we are still trying to gain our feet so to speak." He was glad for George's warning however he noticed that George and Angelina had disappeared quickly when they had spotted the girl.

"But Harry has the market all sewn up and no one can get a business without him." She smirked thinking she had a victory.

"It is a blessing that he is there for us like this." Kingsley shut her down, "Without his help we would be in far worse shape than we are. In fact it was only with an infusion of cash that Tom was able to save the Leaky."

"That's right." Tom barged into the conversation, "I'm so glad he did too. Them death eaters nearly drank me out of business. Kept saying they didn't need to pay or I'd regret it. I woulda had to close my doors long ago without his help. He's letting me buy him out a little at a time. No interest to pay and in a few years I'll have it back to meself."

"But…" she began but a hand closed over her mouth.

"It was nice seeing you Kingsley." Ron smiled as he put his hand over her mouth, "We've got to go so we'll see you later."

Suddenly George was back and he laughed and slapped the man on the back, "My warning came not a moment too soon."

"They best not come back in here talking bad about Harry." Tom grumbled and indicated the way the two left, "I'll be askin them to leave before they get another word out."

"Call the aurors if they give you any trouble." Kingsley suggested then added, "And give me a list of names of those that threatened you. We'll make sure they pay you back. I'll also add your name onto the list of those seeking retribution."

"That's fine but don't cut someone one out that they really hurt." Tom went back to his bartending, "Harry helped me out so I'm doing ok."

"I think Harry has helped out a lot of people." Kingsley agreed.

"Did he tell you about the charity he has decided to start?" George gained more attention than he realized. Most of the patrons had stopped talking when Hermione began her anti-Harry campaign a few minutes before. Several had begun to go back to their own conversations but when George spoke you could have heard a pin drop, "He's going to start searching muggle orphanages and pull out any magicals."

"What is he going to do with them?" Kingsley asked.

"He said he'll start a magical orphanage and placement program." George shrugged, "He'd like to prevent the next Voldemort."

"Is he solely funding it?" Kingsley asked.

"For now just to get it started up." George offered, "So far he has mum and Mrs. Greengrass on board to be co-directors. I'm sure fund raising efforts will begin as soon as they have it ironed out."

"That's quite a pair of ladies." KIngsley agreed, "I'd hate to get on the bad side of either one. But both would be rather terrifying."

"Are there any orphans from the war?" Angelina asked concerned.

"Plenty but the ones we knew about were placed in homes already." Kingsley frowned, "Still we are missing so many families and we have no idea if they went into hiding or if they were killed fully or in part. I don't have the staff to cover the search in a plausible manner the aurors are still putting down small groups of snatchers."

"I thought we already caught all the old supporters." George lifted an eyebrow at the minister.

"We do." His frowned deepened, "It's just a new trend in the criminal element. They are copying what the snatchers did so we just left the name."

"Can I tell Harry that your people will call his people and get a thing between the people to help the little people?" George changed the subject back.

"I'll tell him myself." Kingsley grinned and waved at them as he walked towards the floo, "We have a lunch meeting today."

"Well pretty lady I believe I promised you pumpkin juice." George turned Angelina toward the bar neither noticed the people who began to talk about Harry's newest project.

Saturday morning as usual George showed up at Harry's place. He was accosted as soon as he was in the door, "Do you know that we have already received donations totaling four thousand galleons for a charity that hasn't even gotten a name yet?"

"Sorry Daph." He waved her off.

"Don't sorry me." She glared at him, "Now you have to help with the name and you are on the board of directors with our mothers."

"I don't have time." He tried to tell her.

"What possessed you to talk about it in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron anyway?" she huffed.

"I was there, Kingsley was there we talked." He shrugged, "It wasn't a secret and you needed the free publicly. I can give it a name no problem."

"I want a good name George not anything stupid." She warned him.

"Fine, is it just in Britain or a worldwide charity?" he asked.

"Worldwide." She offered.

"Fine then call it Magical Children World Wide." He said, "There a nice boring name for you."

"Actually that's not bad." Harry agreed from the doorway shadow where George hadn't seen him, "It's named. You're still on the Board of Directors."

"Can I appoint Angelina in my stead?" he asked.

"After it's set up and running smoothly." Harry grinned, "You have to help in the set up."

"Fine, fine." He waved him off, "I slipped Percy the cold potion in his morning tea."

"Excellent." Harry and Daphne exclaimed together.

"We need to decide which cough drop to give him, I was thinking maintenance or archives?" he asked.

"Secretary Pool should be first since it's the one with the least security." Daphne suggested, "Then maintenance, archives, games and then your dad."

"I would think the games department wouldn't need any security." Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"They have the copies of all the contracts that the players sign." George pointed out, "That's financial records, medical history and addresses. Not something they want out."

"Point." Harry agreed.

"How often are you going to prank Percy?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know." George contemplated, "I had thought of doing them all this summer but I'm thinking that may not be best."

"In order to keep it above suspicion I would do it just often enough that he stays on probation." She offered, "He just got off his last one a few months ago."

"Kingsley said he doesn't increase the probation time." Harry offered, "It's always two months and after five instances of probation you're fired."

"I think we can draw this out over several years." George shrugged, "I want it to be a long, slow, painful process."

"Wait if its five instances and he already had one you can only have four more." Daphne pointed out, "You've got five planned, you need to drop one."

"We can drop sports then." George shrugged, "It has the most sensitive data."

"Change in subject." Harry pulled a letter out of his pocket, "Just what happened between you and Ron that he felt he needed to write this?"

Quirking an eyebrow he took the letter and read the rather comical rant. He started laughing within the first five seconds of starting to read. It took him a full twenty minutes before he could calm enough to explain between snickers, "That was when Hermy was talking about monopolies. I got a little aggravated at her spouting crap and I told her I support you because you are a real friend and a real brother."

"Well he didn't like that much." Daphne shook her head.

"Yea well he should have thought about that before agreeing with Percy to kill me off." George shrugged in a nonchalant way but both Harry and Daphne could tell he was anything but calm.

Harry realized this called for a tactical change of subject, "I contacted Seamus about an orphanage for me."

"He knows of a place?" George asked skeptically.

"No, but he's now looking for a place or space to put one." Daphne explained, "We already have one possible site we just want to have a couple to choose from."

"Where is the first one?" he asked.

"Potterhall." Harry stated, "But it's in bad shape so I'm hoping we can find something a little closer to ready to be lived in. He's starting with a list of my properties to see if anything is plausible. Then Kingsley is offering a list of buildings that death eaters used to own. Some of them are big ancestral homes."

"You mean we could put an orphanage in Malfoy Manor?" George's grin was threatening to take over his face.

"No." Harry disagreed, "Draco is going to get the chance to get it back. I'm talking ones that have no family left like Lestrange. But I'm thinking those type of places won't be good for little kids so I'm hoping we find something else."

"You think?" George shook his head and grinned.

"Percy what were you thinking." George walked downstairs a few days later to find his parents yelling at the third oldest son, "You just got off probation and now you're back on it. What did you even need from the Secretary Pool?"

"I don't know." He was looking at his feet and scuffing a toe in the carpet.

"You do realize that you only have three more chances before you lose your job?" Arthur threw up his hands in exasperation when no answer came from his son.

"Want me to check for imperious curse?" George offered.

"If I was cursed you would be my first suspect." Percy growled.

"Percy!" Molly screeched, "How dare you accuse your brother. He would not do anything to hurt you."

"I would never truly hurt a brother." George agreed.

"See." Molly huffed but both Arthur and Percy knew that George didn't consider Percy a brother any longer, "Now apologize to him."

"I'm sorry George." Percy didn't sound the least bit sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

***Previously***

"_If I was cursed you would be my first suspect." Percy growled._

"_Percy!" Molly screeched, "How dare you accuse your brother. He would not do anything to hurt you."_

"_I would never truly hurt a brother." George agreed._

"_See." Molly huffed but both Arthur and Percy knew that George didn't consider Percy a brother any longer, "Now apologize to him."_

"_I'm sorry George." Percy didn't sound the least bit sorry._

***Next Chapter*** _Note: this is where it catches up to the previous story_

George shrugged and left his parents to continue their rant at the man. He knew his father was going to ask and he was going to lie about it. He arrived at the shop and then grinned when he saw his two helpers. The two helpers that didn't help with or know much about a wheeze to make Percy nosy, they didn't know it was finished and administered, not that either of them would tell on him.

"George." Arthur called as he entered the shop a few minutes later.

"Dad it wasn't me." George stopped him before he could start, "I gave him some cough drops the other day but they were just for the cold he'd had."

"George I know how badly he hurt you." Arthur sighed, "I wouldn't blame you if you weren't done pranking him yet but making him lose his job is a bit much."

"Angelina, do we have any wheezes that… what did it do?" George turned to his father.

"He has become exceedingly nosy about things that really don't matter but it's getting him in trouble at work." Arthur explained.

"No we don't have anything to make people nosy." She answered thoughtfully, "The closest would be the Smart Smells. They increase the ability to smell things, kind of like a dog."

"What about the stuff you make with Harry?" he asked.

"We are still testing that stuff. None of it has made it to the store yet." George answered honestly since the POB items would never make it to the store.

"Alright." He sighed, "Thank you George, sorry to bother you."

"No problem Dad." George smiled, "It was probably his guilty conscience trying to place his own deeds onto someone else. Perhaps he feels bad about what he did and is doing this subconsciously."

"You think he's punishing himself for what he tried to do to you?" Arthur looked concerned.

"It could be." George shrugged, "It was just a thought."

Once Arthur left Angelina turned to George, "So did you make him nosy?"

"Yes but they don't need to know that." George grinned, "I've got to go warn Harry."

"Good luck." She called.

"We need to find a different type of delivery." George told him as soon as they were in the lab, "Percy thought of me first thing. He had Dad convinced until he came and talked to me about it."

"He did?" Harry asked.

"I headed it off by telling Dad that Percy might be subconsciously punishing himself for what he did to me." George grinned.

"Good idea." Harry returned the grinned, "So we need to work on making the potion tasteless at least in pumpkin juice or tea. And we have time since we're going to be waiting for a while."

"Right so now what?" George rubbed his hands together but froze when he heard the next voice.

"Next is your meeting with our mothers about the charity." Daphne stated from the door, "You can come back and play after you're finished."

"Such a mean girl Harry." George huffed as he turned to leave. At the door he turned back with an evil grin, "I bet it makes for some dominatrix fun later at night huh."

"GEORGE!" Harry yelled after him.

The meeting was very long and very boring and George couldn't remember for the life of him what exactly they had discussed. And as soon as Seamus Finnigan floo'd in he took the opportunity to leave and lead the younger man down to the basement lab.

"George I know the way." He commented lightly.

"Don't let them hear you." George hushed him, "I just managed to escape and I don't want to go back."

"What were you discussing anyway?" he asked.

"Harry made me chair the charity with them since I spilled the beans on it." He grumped, "He gets so touchy about these things."

"Gee I wonder why?" Seamus laughed.

"So what brings you here?" George asked as they entered the basement.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Harry asked pretending to be grumpy.

"I've come with a proposition." He explained.

"Oooooooo." George snickered.

"Shut it Weasley." Seamus grinned then turned to Harry and explained quickly, "I know I've not been building for you for very long but, I think I could do a better job if I was to go to Muggle uni and get a degree to learn how to make buildings stay up without the aid of magic."

"Ok." Harry agreed even though he was quite surprised a Seamus' request.

"I think that the buildings I build will be better and last longer if I did it." Seamus didn't seem to understand he already had permission, "I think it would be a positive for the business."

"Ok." Harry grinned.

"I… wait did you say ok?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry laughed.

"Cool!" he laughed along, "Now for the hard part, can you pay for it and let me pay you back later?"

"No." Harry barely held his face neutral at the sad face that Seamus let slip, "I'll pay. No paying back."

"But Harry…" he began as his face cycled through several emotions.

"I will pay for any employee who wishes to go to muggle school to improve their job performance." He stated holding up a hand to forestall any argument, "It will only make my business better if my employees perform better. I insist. That includes any pre-uni education that you may need to qualify."

"I want to go." George grinned.

"No, you're not an employee." Harry laughed at George's betrayed face, "We're partners."

"Technicalities." George waved him off.

"Does Angelina know where you are?" Daphne asked, "You've been here for hours."

"Uhhhh… Harry I've had a lovely time old chap but I really must leave you to your own devices." George headed for the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You know that leaves me plenty of room to do anything I want." Harry laughed at getting the last word for once.

"Glad you could finally return." Angelina glared as he came through the floo.

"Harry made me attend a charity board meeting." He huffed, "Hours of mothers discussing child rearing and charity work together. It was, in a word, horrific."

"Oh, you poor baby." Angelina had plenty of sarcasm in her voice, "I would feel so sorry for you if you hadn't set to have a sale on snack boxes this morning. By the way we're out."

"Did you forget the two crates in the back room?" he thought he had her.

"No they're gone too." She huffed, "On the bright side you owe the two of us a bonus for handling that all alone."

"Sorry Ang." He walked into the shop and then turned back, "Why is there an angry mob in the shop?"

"They want more snack boxes and we're out." She grinned.

"Ok I'll take care of it then." He bravely entered the room where people were yelling at Lee, "Oi, what is this?"

The throng of upset customers was taken care of and the three of them had closed the doors early. They were now upstairs sitting around discussing the projects they needed to do. Each one had a butterbeer, since they wanted to keep a clear head.

"You just don't have time to play with Harry for a bit." Angelina insisted, "We need to get those snack boxes going and we're running low on several other items."

"Ok!" George gave in, "We just need to discover a new delivery method for Percy's wheeze."

"And you have at the very least two months before you need it." Lee pointed out, "We need these now."

"You're right." George agreed, "I was giving in. I just wanted you to know why I was skipping out."

The three of them spent that evening working on making products and restocking the shelves. They worked until midnight when Angelina finally put the last box on the last shelf, "You need to cut back on the time you spend planning those pranks. We need more shop pranks and a little less revenge."

"But…" George started.

"She doesn't mean you can't keep it up." Lee explained, "You just don't need to figure it all out this summer. Wait until the kiddies are back in school. Crowds aren't as big around here then."

"Yes you're right." George agreed, "I just…"

"We understand." Angelina touched his arm lightly, "Really we do. And we're glad you have Harry's help. I'm sure if you explain things he'll wait for you."

The next week he stayed at the shop and planned to visit Harry on Sunday when the store was closed. It was on Friday evening before the visit when Lee barged into the store yelling.

"George!" Lee yelled as he entered the shop just as they were closing, "I think I just saw Harry get kidnapped!"

"What?" he yelled.

Angelina reacted differently. She dove at the fire and floo called the Minister. Kingsley and seven aurors appeared a few moments later.

"Tell us what you saw." He stated calmly.

"I saw Harry leaving the bank. He seemed to be very tired and wasn't watching his surroundings. I was trying to make my way over to him when a large man stumbled into him and knocked him over then they both just disappeared." Lee told them, "He was probably no more than fifteen feet from the steps of the bank and heading towards the Leaky."

Kingsley turned to the aurors, "Start questioning people in the alley. We need locations on the top ten suspects."

Six of the aurors took off in different directions. Three popped away and three headed out the door. The last one went to the floo, made a call and then came back, "Reinforcements are coming. Can we use your store as base?"

"Sure." George agreed readily, "I'll close shop so you don't get interrupted.

What followed was the longest two hours that George could remember. Angelina and Lee stayed at the shop and he headed home to let his mother know what was happening. Auror Kimble went along to see if Ginny or Hermione were at the house. George wasn't surprised to find that the two of them were on the top ten list of suspects for the people trying to kill Harry. They were about ready to head back to the store with Molly's reminder to keep her informed when a head popped up in the fire.

"He's been found." The other auror informed Kimble, "Kingsley has him at Potter's office. Says he's alive just exhausted."

"Who found him?" he asked.

"No one." He shrugged, "I think he saved himself. I'm sure we'll get debriefed on it later."

"Are they taking him to St. Mungo's?" Kimble asked.

"No his private healer is meeting Kingsley there."

"Mum, I'm going to let Dad know." George stated, "Wait here and I'm sure he'll go with you to check on Harry. I'll also find out where Poppy is sending him."

"Poppy?" Kimble asked, "As in Poppy Pomfrey?"

"Yes she insists she's Harry's private healer." George snickered, "Won't let anyone else near him."

"Isn't she still at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I just can't believe it was Susan Bones." Molly sobbed into Arthur's shoulder as they all sat in Harry's library later that evening.

"It could have been a spell on her." Arthur rubbed her back, "They'll be checking for that."

"They have some of my Imperious detectors." George added, "They were the ones that helped me test them after all."

"We can only hope that is the case." Minerva was sipping her drink, she had opted for alcohol to help with her nerves.

"Professor, Kreacher has rooms set up for you and Madam Pomfrey whenever you're tired." Daphne entered the room, "Both are just down the hall from Harry's. Mr. Weasley, Kreacher moved you a little down the hall from your normal room. We thought it would be best to let Madam Pomfrey have that one in case Harry needs her."

"That's fine." He smiled and nodded, "We could just go home if it's too much trouble."

"It's no trouble." She smiled back at him, "I'm sure Harry will be glad to see you when he wakes."

"How are you doing dear?" Molly sniffed.

"I'm ok." she shrugged as she answered, "I'm just so glad he's safe and unharmed."

"As we all are." Molly patted her arm as Daphne sat on the couch next to her.

"He's sleeping peacefully." Poppy stated as she entered the room, "Almost fell asleep before I could give him a potion."

"Well it's late I think I'll turn in." Minerva stated setting her glass down.

"Kreacher." Daphne called. After he popped into the room she continued, "Would you show Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey to their rooms."

"Yes Missy." He waited for the women to follow him.

"Just Poppy." the healer stated as she pulled Daphne into a hug, "You should get some rest yourself."

"Yes Poppy." She grinned.

"And Minerva for me." A smile graced the face of the stern professor, "Lead the way Kreacher."

"I think I'm ready too." Molly pushed herself up, followed by Arthur, "Good night dear."

"Good night Molly." Daphne hugged the woman, "Good night Arthur."

"I'll head home too." George yawned.

"You can stay." Daphne offered.

"Angelina will have my head if I don't report in soon." He grinned and left.

George arrived the next morning and threw a bag into his old room. He was given permission by Angelina to stay for a day or two to make sure Harry was alright. He closed the door of his room and saw Madam Pomfrey just opening the door to Harry's room down the hall. A burst of Kingsley's laughter told him Harry was up and about so he followed the healer into the room.

"What's next on the agenda for the latest attackers?" Harry began to eat the plate of food that had been handed to him.

"We're thinking of having a beating." George grinned from the door, "I think we should just throw them into a room full of your friends and see what happens. We'll have wands but they won't."

"They would probably be begging for mercy inside two minutes." Harry laughed.

"No we'd silence them first." George shrugged.

"As brilliant as that sounds I'm afraid that won't be happening." Kingsley shook his head in amusement, "The three of them are in separate holding cells and the boys are singing like birds. They've been in several of the groups that tried to attack you. They're rather slippery fellows so we've not caught them before. We've already set a trial day for Friday this week."

"I am still shocked it was Susan." Harry sighed heavily, "I really thought we were at least good acquaintances if not friends."

"Girls can be quite…" George started.

"Are you sure you want to finish that George." Daphne's voice was right behind him.

"I was going to say girls can be quite confusing to us lads." He turned to her, innocence plastered on his face.

"Sure you were." She slipped past him and moved towards the bed, "I've cleared your schedule of any business related things for the next week. The only personal thing on the list is dinner at the Burrow on Saturday. Molly has also graciously invited me along."

"She told you no more ducking out didn't she?" George asked with a grin, "She's been trying to get you over for about a month."

"George." Daphne didn't even include any inflection in her voice, "What are you here for again?"

"To help." He grinned.

"I don't need that much help." Harry pointed at him, "I'm fine to be in the bathroom all by myself."

Poppy and Kingsley laughed at the two while Daphne just stared incomprehensibly, "I am not going to ask."

"It's not what it sounded like." Harry turned red under her gaze.

The next Saturday evening everyone was gathered at the Burrow. Well at least everyone George wanted was there. Percy, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all absent. And Daphne had come along with Harry. Most of the talk centered at first on the trial for Susan Bones.

"Did they have the sentencing today?" Molly asked as she set the last of the food on the table.

"They did." Harry nodded, "They said she's clinically insane. She has life in St. Mungo's secure ward until such time as she can regain her sanity and become a functioning member of society."

"Which translates into no more trying to kill Harry." George added.

"George I think we can do without that kind of conversation." Molly scolded him.

"What about pranks?" he asked, "I have a prank to show Harry after dinner."

"After dinner dear not at the table." She directed, "So how was your week Daphne?"

"Quiet." She grinned, "We're used to meetings all week. We also had to postpone three interviews so we'll be doubly busy next week. I didn't get to see my Mum this week how did your meeting go?"

"A location has been approved. A nice large home near Godrics Hollow." Molly replied, "It is said to be near the sight of Gryffindor's Keep. If I remember correctly the Yaxley family bought it from the Gryffindor trust back in the 1400s. Back then of course the Yaxleys were a light family not like the one of today."

"Father says Cuthbert Yaxley would be turning in his grave if he knew what became of his son." Daphne agreed with Molly, "There are even suspicions amongst the other neutrals that Cuthbert was murdered by his own son during the last war."

"Well he's gone now. He was pushed through the veil for his crimes." Arthur attempted to turn the conversation to easier topics, "What is next for the children?"

"We've been given four house elves from Hogwarts." Molly smiled, "Seems that all the elves that lost their families turned up there. Minerva wouldn't hear of us paying for them."

"I wonder why they went there." Charlie expressed.

"Probably because of Dobby I'd bet." Harry jumped into the conversation, "That was where he got employment for himself and Winky."


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Harry followed George up to his room, however they didn't stop at his room. They continued up the steps to Ron's room being careful to avoid any of the creaky steps. George checked for spells in the room while Harry headed over to the jersey hanging in a place of honor on the wall. It took several minutes to place the jinx on the shirt and the bright flash worried them for a moment. But no one came yelling up the stairs wondering what they were doing so they quietly slipped back to George's room. George rummaged through a box and brought out a small round object.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"We don't have a name yet." George shrugged, "We really invented them before the war but we were working on the packaging and naming when we went into hiding. I'd actually forgotten about them until recently. I drop this on the floor and after a small explosion they release a potion in a mist, it makes you laugh."

"Laughing gas." Harry grinned and took the small object, "How long does it last?"

"When we first made them they lasted for about ten minutes." He pointed out, "But it's been sitting around for about two years I have no idea if that will affect it or not."

Harry was standing just inside the door looking closely at the small ball. The door was suddenly swung open and hit him in the back and he dropped it. Both he and George tried to catch it but it hit the floor and exploded giving both boys a face full of the mist. Laughter filled the room from three voices. George had no idea who had tried to come in but he decided it must be Daphne when a smaller body collapsed onto his with girlish laughter filling his ears.

"What happened?" Charlie asked when he came up a few minutes later.

"Wheeze." Was all George could squeeze out between bouts of laughter.

Charlie shook his head and yelled down the stairs for Bill and Arthur to come help drag them out of the room. Soon the female body was picked up off George and then he felt someone pulling on him so he tried to stand up.

"I'm airing the room out in case there is more of the stuff in here." Arthur's voice definitely had a smile in it as he attempted to help George up.

George finally was set on the couch in the living room a few minutes later but it still took nearly an hour for the giggles to stop. When he could finally explain what had happened, another, more controlled, round of laughter filled the room.

"I'm sorry Harry." Daphne was trying to calm her giggles down, "Didn't mean to knock you over."

"You really sound sorry." He chuckled back in good humor.

"Oh my, I'm tired now." She sighed, "I had no idea laughter could be so tiring."

"We'd better go then." Harry stood and pulled her to her feet, "Thanks for dinner Molly it was wonderful as always."

"Be careful dears." She hugged them both and followed by a round of handshakes and hugs from the rest of the room.

Daphne headed through the floo first and Harry was right behind her. George went to the floo behind them, "I'm just going to make sure they made it home in one piece. The two of them seemed to be a bit more susceptible to the potion than I am."

George stopped cold just after stepping out of the floo. He was staring in shock at the sight that greeted him. Harry was flat on his back not five feet away with Daphne on top of him and they were snogging. He had no idea how long he'd been staring when Daphne sat up and giggled.

"I'll be right back." She giggled again before she stood and ran from the room.

Harry turned his head to watch her go and George waited until she was out of sight before he asked, "So when did you start snogging Daph?"

Harry started violently and pulled his wand before he realized it was George. He dropped both his head and his wand back to the ground before saying, "George you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Didn't answer my question." He grinned.

"It was kind of an accident." Harry pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"A good one?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry hesitated, "I came out of the floo and she was still standing just outside the flames. You know how graceful I am on exiting the floo and she was in the way and I ended up falling and taking her with me. I was able to turn us so I was on my back and not squishing her."

"So who started kissing first?" he was grinning manically by this time.

"I don't know." Harry grinned up at him, "And at this point I don't care, just as long as it happens again sometime soon."

George lost it and began to laugh hard enough that Harry thought he gotten another dose of laughing gas. Harry stood and led the man to a chair before he fell down and then called Kreacher for tea. He chose to sit on the couch himself and waited for George to finally calm down. When he did he pulled a small note book out of his pocket and began thumbing through it.

"Lets see… Charlie got place. No one was even close on situation." George rambled, "Bill was right on the witness and Dad wins time. Mum will get the date and I win on the person."

"Glad I could accommodate you all." Harry sent him a fake glare.

"Well unfortunately this means no money changing hands." He sighed and flipped the notebook shut.

"Why would money be changing hands?" Daphne asked as she walked back into the room and took the seat beside Harry on the couch. He handed her tea and sat back to see her reaction to the Weasley penchant for gambling.

"This is my bet log." George pulled the notebook back out, "Weasleys bet on almost anything. Two knuts per bet."

"So you made bets on what exactly?" she asked turning slightly red.

"George entered before you left the room." Harry smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug, "He saw us…"

"Snogging." She turned her face into Harry shoulder, "And now he'll tease us unmercifully."

"No I won't tease you… much." George grinned, "I will, however, say it's about time."

"When did this round start?" Harry asked not minding that Daphne was still curled into his side.

"Right before school was out." He grinned, "Since I was the only one who knew Daphne at the time I was able to pick her on the person. Mum guessed Hannah Abbott, Bill hope for Gabby, Dad didn't participate because he didn't know anyone and Charlie, being Charlie, chose Neville."

Daphne chuckled after the last one, "He thought Harry was going to kiss Neville?"

"No but he likes to throw out embarrassing suggestions." Harry grinned, "I'm rather surprised he got the place right."

"It wasn't a room." George chuckled, "He guessed the floor. Mum thought it would be at the Burrow. Dad picked your garden. Bill said your office. I thought you would be in your bedroom."

"It was an accident that put us on the floor." Daphne mumbled.

"I explained it already." Harry grinned down at her, "He wouldn't let me go without it."

"Not surprising." She giggled and finally sat up but stayed tucked up next to Harry, "Who is Gabby?"

"Fleur's sister that I saved during the second task." Harry explained.

"We all just picked random dates over the summer. I got your birthday what little good that did me." George grinned, "You still have two weeks left."

"You didn't pick yourself as a witness?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think anyone would be around." He shrugged, "Bill said it would be me since I spend so much time around here. Well I'm going to leave you two love birds alone."

"Please tell me you aren't headed back to the Burrow tonight." Daphne frowned at him.

"I will not tell you a lie." He grinned, "I wasn't going to until I caught your act but now I have to go settle the bet so everyone can pick something else to bet on."

"Tell them regardless of everything else I won." Harry grinned.

"How you figure that?" George turned back from the floo.

"I got the girl." He had a rather smug look on his face.

George arrived back at the Burrow and everyone was still there, "Still here?"

"I was going to check and make sure you got to the shop." Bill shrugged stepping away from the fire, "Why did you come back, is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine." He grinned, "In fact I think someone is going to have a very good evening."

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"Well let's just say Charlie you won place and Bill won witness." George snickered.

"They finally kissed." Arthur grinned, "Good for Harry. Where did you say it was going to happen?"

"On the floor." Charlie snickered, "So how did it happen?"

"You know Daph went through first. She didn't get out of the way in time." George was trying to control his laughter, "Harry made his normal exit and took her down with him. He did manage to twist it so he landed on his back instead of crushing her."

Laughter filled the room until Molly finally calmed down enough to talk, "Poor Harry. At least his bobbles usually end well. So how much do we owe?"

"Actually no one owes anyone." George smiled, "He worked it so we each won something."

"What were we betting on?" Ron asked as he entered the room followed by Hermione.

"The usual." Molly offered, "Well I'm going to bed, good night dears."

A chorus of "Goodnight Mum" followed her out of the room.

"It must have been about Harry or they would have told you." Hermione stated with a sour face.

"Night." Ron scurried from the frowns in the room and drug Hermione with him. George heard him hiss to her as they went up the stairs, "You have to stop talking about Harry. Everyone gets mad even if all you do is say his name."

Her reply further aggravated George, "They are just taken in by his acting. One of these days they'll see him as we do then they will come crawling back."

Harry's birthday hit and the party was huge. All his friends showed up along with many of his business partners. Many people toasted him commenting on his success at such a young age, over and over they asked what he would top this with.

Near the end of the evening Harry stood to make a speech, "First I want to thank each and every one of you for coming and helping me celebrate my nineteenth birthday. This last year has been an amazing ride. What started as a way to get some Star Grass for George has tumbled its way into this… I don't even know how to describe it."

Laughter filled the room for a few moments before Neville yelled out, "Only you could tumble your way into something like this."

Another bout of laughter followed. It calmed after a bit and Harry continued, "For those of you who don't know Neville tumbled right along with me. He has been here for me every step of the way. I tried to get him to celebrate his birthday today too since it was yesterday. But he said no. But I will take this opportunity to tell him… Happy Birthday Neville."

"Here, here." George yelled out and everyone called out to Neville wishing him the best.

"I do have one other thing that I want to talk about before anyone leaves." He smiled looking at several people, "I get the privilege to announce that the Lily Potter Home for Orphans is ready to receive its first guests who will be arriving tomorrow. Three magical children have been identified in two different muggle orphanages. Please join me in congratulating our Board for the tremendous amount of work they have done in just the last month."

The attention was then turned onto Molly, Athena Greengrass and George. Harry and Daphne continued to move around the room arm in arm until they met up with Athena and Gregory Greengrass. There was a bit of tensing when they arrived to talk.

"I see you've had my daughter on your arm all evening Mr. Potter." Gregory pointed out with a slight frown.

Harry knew he wasn't happy but he ignored that and answered, "It has been my distinct pleasure to have her there. I can't tell you how invaluable she has been to me."

"Well then I hope your offer on a bride price will reflect that." He sniffed in disapproval.

"I would not do anything that Daphne didn't want." Harry replied stiffly.

"What do you mean by that?" anger was beginning to show in his voice and his stance.

"He means that I do not want a marriage contract and he will not offer one." She smiled, "You have already made an oath that if I had a job that I could support myself you would not sell me in marriage."

"He isn't even paying enough for you to get a house of your own." The man growled, "You have to live in his home and I bet he is making you pay rent on it one way or another."

"I live here because I want to." She growled back, "I pay no rent of any kind. I could easily rent a decent place but why when I'm here most of the time. By the end of the year the amount of money I am saving from my income would buy a modest house anywhere I want it. There will be no marriage contracts I will marry who I want when I want and it will be for love not for money."

"Well done Daphne." Athena interrupted Gregory before he could start, "You have met your end of the bargain and no marriage contracts will be written as per our agreement and the vow your father made. Now Gregory you may yell until you're blue in the face but not here and not now. You will only embarrass yourself."

"But…" he began.

George took the opportunity to draw Harry and Daphne away, "Pardon me Lord Potter but the Ambassador from India wants a word before he leaves."

"Excuse me." Harry gave a short bow and the two left the group with George. Once out of earshot of Daphne's family he whispered, "Thank you for getting us away. Did Mr. Patil really want a word?"

"No it just sounded impressive and they had just left." George snickered, "You really looked like you needed to be saved."

"Thank you." Daphne grinned, "It was perfect timing and a perfect excuse."

Most people left the party after that and soon it was just down to Harry's closest friends. He yawned and collapsed onto an empty couch and Daphne sat beside him and snuggled up. He put his arm over her should and leaned his head back.

"Are you two dating?" Hannah asked out of the blue.

"Yes." Harry answered without moving.

"When did that start?" she asked.

"About two weeks ago." George answered for them, "I came over to check on them and there they were snogging each other's faces off. Scarred me for life it did."

"Shut up George." Daphne said politely.

"I didn't think he'd find the Gryffindor courage to pull that off." Blaise snickered, "I thought they'd be dancing around each other for years."

"I'll have you know he didn't need his Gryffindor courage." Daphne grinned up at him, "Because I kissed him."

"Did you?" Harry asked, "I thought I started it."

"Of course not dear." She swatted his leg, "I just pinned you down and kissed you."

"Right, how silly of me." Harry finally opened his eyes and looked down at her, "I do recall starting the falling down part of it though."

"Well I guess you got us to the floor and I took over." She grinned up at him, "How is that for compromise?"

"Works for me." He laughed at the looks of confusion, "You left out the part George had to play in it all."

George then took over and explained the entire episode to a laughing audience. He could tell Harry was enjoying himself. He couldn't decide if it was the friends he was surrounded with or the woman in his arms that was making Harry smile the way he was.

It wasn't more than a week later that Daphne ran into the lab where George and Harry were working. Harry had just finished making a note when the door was smashed against the wall, "Pansy Parkinson is a total bitch, I'm so glad I'm on her good side."

"I suppose that is a good thing?" Harry looked confused.

"I told my Slytherins how we were trying to find a prank for each of the betrayers." She babbled quickly, "They have a host of ideas and Pansy let me borrow a book from her family library. 'Nasty Jinx for Nasty Kinks, Teach Crooks a Lesson' It's a bit of a stupid play on words, crooks being a criminal instead of a bend. But they have some great stuff in here. The one we played on Ronald is in here."

"You think we'll find a good one for Hermione then." George grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Alright then let's take a look see."

"How long can we keep the book?" Harry asked.

"I made a copy. We can keep it but the pranks can't be used in Wheezes." She explained.

"No problem." George said as he looked through, "These are vicious. I wouldn't allow that in the public at large."

"Duel defeater." Harry read, "Make your opponent lose every battle. That could have been useful back a year or so ago."

"Actually that was what I was thinking of for Hermione." Daphne grinned.

"But she isn't fighting any magical battles anymore." Harry looked up at his girlfriend.

"But she is studying to be a solicitor." She smirked back at him, "I wonder if magical legal battles qualify."

"I just love your Slytherin girlfriend Harry." George laughed evilly, "If I didn't have Angelina you'd be in trouble."

"Pansy suggested this one for your sister." She took the book and turned to the page marked, "If she wasn't dating your friend Dean I'd be so in. I just can't see you agreeing to hurt him this way."

"Love loser." George read, "Make your opponent unable to settle on one person. Not something I could do to Dean. However if she leaves him then I'm all for it. Although the way she's behaving I'm not sure this would actually make a difference."

"She's not cheating on him is she?" Harry asked concerned.

"Not yet." George shook his head in clear disgust, "He asked her to marry him and she told him to wait until season was over and ask again."

"If I was him I'd be running as hard as I could the other way." Harry murmured as he continued to flip through the book.


	6. Chapter 6

***Five years later***

George found Seamus in Harry's study when he entered looking for Harry. The man was sitting behind his desk but had reached over the desk and was shaking Seamus' hand and was telling him, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Seamus replied, "I'm actually pretty surprised myself. I just can't believe I did it."

"What did you do now?" George asked.

"I asked Mandy to marry me." Seamus grinned.

"I guess she said yes by that grin plastered on your face." George chuckled.

Seamus had met Mandy as he was attending muggle Uni. She was studying some subject that George could never remember the name of. He wasn't surprised to see the Irishman getting married he still remembered the man gushing about the gorgeous bird he had in one class or the other. The last five years had sped by at a furious pace and George's second child was on the way, due October first. His first one was only two and he didn't know how they could handle another one but Angelina was excited.

"So what brings you here?" Seamus asked.

"I got a bit of business with Harry I need to discuss but I'm in no hurry." George waved Seamus back to his seat when he automatically jumped up to leave at George's words, "It's just a couple of wheezes that I need to report on their results. I just don't want to bore you with the details."

The trio spoke at length about family and friends before the clock chimed four o'clock, "Blimey it's that time already. I've got homework due tomorrow and my finals coming up soon."

"Good luck." Harry grinned as Seamus got up to leave, "Give Mandy my best."

"I will." He replied and was out the door.

"I'm happy for him." George sighed as he leaned back and took a drink of tea, "Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke. By the way when are you going to get tied down? Hasn't mum been on you about grandkids yet?"

"Every time she sees me." Harry shook his head and ignored the rest of the questions, "So what brings you out today?"

"I administered Percy's last wheeze this morning." He grimaced, "Do you think we should destroy the evidence of that particular wheeze?"

"I've got it hidden for now." Harry shrugged, "I'll keep it around just in case things don't go as we expect. After he's out we can burn it all."

George hummed in reply and sipped some more tea. After a few moments he put down his cup, "Did mum write you this week?"

"No." he replied, "She usually sees me enough not to write letters."

"So you don't know about Ginny and Dean?" he asked.

"I know they're having… issues." He replied evasively.

"Issues." George snorted, "I guess you could call them issues. Ginny has moved out and is asking for a divorce."

"Poor Martin." Harry thought about the child caught in the middle, "Child custody disputes can get nasty."

"No dispute." George frowned, "She's left him with Dean. She said, and I quote, I don't need a whiney kid hanging on my hip while I'm trying to live my life."

"I hope he wasn't in hearing range of that." Harry looked shocked.

"No." George then grinned, "But Mum gave her an ear full after that. Unfortunately it went in one ear and out the other just as always."

"I'll have to stop by and see if Dean needs anything." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Speaking of needing things." George leaned forward, "I think Ginny needs her wheeze."

"Daphne and I have been working on it." Harry grinned.

"Working on what Love?" Daphne entered the room.

"Loveless wheeze." Harry grinned.

"She finally left him then?" she asked.

"She did." George frowned, "She's leaving Martin with Dean."

She hummed in thought for a moment then turned to look directly at George, "You know the girls gossip."

"Of course they do." George grinned, "It's how I get all the good stuff on people."

"Right, but did she tell you what some of the girls think about Martin?" she asked.

"I thought it first and the day he was born I asked Healer Patil to discreetly check to see if the baby was Dean's or not." George waved her off, "Dean doesn't know to this day why the healer needed a sample of his blood at Martin's birth."

"And?" she pushed.

"He is." George shrugged, "If he hadn't been I would have told Dean right away."

"I'm glad." Harry grimaced, "I'd hate to think she'd saddle him with someone else's baby."

"She'd do that in a heartbeat." George scoffed.

"I heard another rumor." Daphne changed the subject so Harry wouldn't have to reply, "I heard that Hermy finished uni in half the time it usually takes to get a muggle law degree."

"She did." George nodded, "I'm guessing judicious use of confounding charms."

"She's good at those." Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"Did she really get turned down for every magical law job she applied for?" she asked.

"No." George frowned but it turned into a grin, "She was hired by Fletcherson."

"She's a criminal defense lawyer?" Harry asked with a half grin.

"She is." George chuckled, "She didn't like it when I said she wanted to do that so she could represent herself when she needed to. The rest of the family laughed though."

"Are they still planning that trip to Australia?" Harry asked.

"They're going at Christmas." George shook his head, "She still thinks she can undo the obliviate."

The next few weeks had several memorable events occur. Ginny settled into her new flat and started the proceedings to get divorced from Dean. Hermione was had and lost her first court case. Ron was sitting his final tests for his uni degree. And last but not least Percy was fired from the Ministry for nosing into his father's department. Things were going amazingly well George thought.

"George!" Angelina called across the shop, "It's time."

"What?" he asked, "It can't be. You're not due for another week yet."

"Shut up and get me to the healer." She screeched at him.

"Right." He moved the sign to closed and yelled, "Everyone out."

He hadn't really needed to because as soon as Angelina had yelled people began to leave the store. Lee popped up to their flat and grabbed Angelina's bag and handed it to George as he put his arms around her and pulled out the portkey.

"I hate those things in the best of circumstances, why they want me to puke as soon as I arrive is beyond me." Angeline grumped but put a finger on the baby booty that the hospital provided as a portkey.

As soon as they landed the healers whisked her away and put George into the waiting room. He knew Lee was contacting the family so he just started to pace. Her parents arrived first followed by his with little Freddy in tow. Next to arrive was Bill and Fleur, then Harry and Daphne.

"How is she?" Harry asked upon arriving, "How are you?"

"I'm a wreck." He grinned, "Angie was holding up fine on the last update."

Ginny and Percy arrived while they were talking and they went and sat by Molly instead of speaking to George with Harry so near. George chuckled humorlessly when he noticed and pointed it out to Harry. It was Daphne who responded though, "At least they know to stay clear of us."

"I'm sure they're terrified of you Love." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, "No Ron or Herms?"

"They're in Australia." George shrugged, "When she lost her third case in a row they fired her. Since Ron still hasn't found a job they decided to go early."

"Maybe they'll stay." Daphne offered with an innocent smile.

George snickered but was cut off when the nurse entered, "Mr. Weasley its time for you to come back now."

A few hours later George emerged carrying pink blanket wrapped bundle, "Freddy come here and let me show you your new sister."

"Baabee?" he asked sweetly and nearly the whole room grinned at him.

"That's right, baby Roxy." George hugged him without pulling him out of Arthur's arms.

Charlie arrived during the introduction and walked over to Harry first. Clapping him on the shoulder he grinned, "Won't be any time at all and you'll be doing this."

"You say that every time." Harry returned the grin, "When are you coming to work for me?"

"You ask that every time." Charlie smarted off and left to greet the rest of his family.

Saturday evening the group met again at the Burrow for the weekly dinner. They had been talking and passing the baby around with the fire flared and Ron stepped out followed by Hermione. They quickly hugged everyone except Harry and Daphne, who left due to meetings early the next morning, and settled in to the after dinner conversation.

"I'm sorry we had to miss all your excitement. Congratulations by the way." Ron started, "How did it go?"

"It went fine. Thank you for asking." she smiled, she thought perhaps Ron had learned his lesson the first time. He did seem to be more attentive and less confrontational than the others, "How was the trip?"

"Not bad. Hermione located her parents but she didn't have any luck undoing the memory charm." He shrugged.

"That's too bad." Molly looked sympathetic, "Are you going to try again?"

"Actually, I think we may be moving down there." He replied looking slightly sheepishly.

"What?" Molly's shock caused her to be a little loud and baby Roxy jumped and began to cry, "Sorry Angelina."

"Don't worry about it." Angelina moved to leave the room, "I'll just take her away while you discuss this."

"What are you saying Ron?" Arthur asked.

"While we were down there we both found jobs! Good paying ones!" He said excitedly, "If we accept I'll be playing quidditch."

"Really?" Bill jumped in for the first time, "Who for? I follow several of them."

"Tazmanian Devils." He replied.

"Yes I've heard of them." He nodded but didn't comment. They were known as the Cannons of the Australian league.

"When do you have to let them know?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Two weeks." He replied just as quietly.

"Two weeks?" Harry asked as George caught him up the next day, "Did you're Mum blow a gasket?"

"Yes." George shook his head, "What little good it did. Sometimes I wish Mum knew what they tried to do to me."

Harry didn't respond to that. He knew what George was feeling, "I want to get in and redo Ron's hex before they get out of reach."

"They are going out this evening to do some shopping." George grinned, "Mum and Dad are going along to see what kinds of things they'll need to have when they visit."

"Hello George." Daphne spoke as she entered the room.

"Lady Daphne." George stood and bowed, "How has your afternoon been?"

"Fine, I got a present." She grinned.

"You got me a present or you were given one?" he asked with a grin.

"I got this." She held out her left hand and showed him a sparkling ring.

George stared for a moment before the grin returned, "He found it."

"The ring?" she asked.

"No, his Gryffindor courage." George waved her off but pulled Harry into a hug, "I was about to give up on you."

"Shut up." He groused but it was ruined by the smiled that was on his lips.

"Don't I rate a hug too?" Daphne asked. Harry got away from George and pulled her in, "I meant from George."

"I know but I needed the escape." He grinned unrepentantly.

George just grabbed them up together and hugged. The two weeks went by slowly for George, he really couldn't wait until he didn't have to see half of the betrayers any longer. Before it was time for them to leave George got a surprise that really made his good year even better. He couldn't wait to tell Harry. It was a good thing it was Sunday.

After a short stop by the house to grab Angelina and the kids he arrived at Harry's house, "Harry! Where are you?"

"Right here." He called from his desk just across the room, "No need to yell."

"I have plenty of reason to yell." He replied haughtily, "I could even cheer."

"What has you in such a good mood?" Daphne asked as she entered and went right to Angelina to grab baby Roxy, "Have a seat you must be exhausted just listening to him. Don't know how you deal with having three kids."

"We only have two." George turned in confusion.

"She meant you dear." Angelina patted his cheek and moved to sit on the couch, "Are you going to sit?"

"No, I'm too excited." He waved her off, "I'm excited enough to not even pay attention to Daphne's insult."

"I'll bite, what has you so excited?" Harry asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I was at the Burrow just after lunch." He explained, "Mum had some food she wanted me to take home so Angie won't have to cook."

"That's what the package was?" she asked.

"Anyway, while I was getting ready to leave Percy arrived." George grinned, "He was in a bad mood because he still hasn't found another job."

"Good." Daphne interjected.

"Very." George agreed, "He was talking to Dad, complaining really, about no job prospects. Hermione and Ron arrived while they were talking and Ron suggested he go with them to Australia. Fresh start and all that."

"And?" Harry had a half grin on his face hoping he knew what was coming.

"And he agreed." George did a little dance, "He's going to go for a visit and if it works out he'll move."

Harry jumped up and grabbed George in a hug and they did a jumping dance together yelling, "They're leaving" over and over while they laughed with glee.

"Angelina, I'm worried about them." Daphne leaned into the other woman and snickered.

"If you weren't worried about them I'd be worried about you." Angelina snickered back as she rocked a sleepy Freddy on her lap, "I think I'll put these two down for a nap."

"I can help." Daphne stood with the baby still cradled.

"Have you guys discussed babies?" Angelina asked with an evil grin.

"We have." She replied, "As soon as we're married we'll start trying. I can't wait. Although, the nanny shopping will probably drive me bonkers."

"Can't you take the time off?" Angelina asked.

"He'd let me but I know better." She laughed, "He can make it a few weeks or a month without me, then he'd fall apart."

"Have you picked a date?" was the next question.

"Not exactly but late next summer I think." Daphne smiled softly, "He promised to take me to someplace tropical for our honeymoon."

"You know they only do that to get you into a little bitty bikini." Angelina asked with one raised eyebrow.

"I know." The evil grin that she returned promised something wicked.

After the babies were down and Kreacher was watching them Angelina and Daphne returned to the study where George and Harry had finally settled down.

"Hyperness all over then?" Daphne asked as they entered.

"Toned down." Harry grinned in reply, "Dean sent a letter. The divorce has settled and Ginny has to pay child support."

"I bet she's unhappy." Daphne offered.

"Unhappy is the understatement of the century." George laughed, "Livid doesn't even cover it. I'd forgotten in the excitement about Percy but she was having a screaming fit just after I got to the Burrow this afternoon. It only got worse when Mum, bless her soul, went and made her mad again."

"What did she do?" Daphne asked with a grin.

"When Gin finished ranting about it she asked Mum what she thought about it and wasn't it unfair." George snickered, "Mum just stopped cooking and looked back at her and asked, were you talking to me?"

"Oh my, I bet that went over well." Angelina giggled, "I'm sorry I didn't go with you."

"I'm glad the kids weren't there." George pointed out and Angelina had to nod in agreement.

"What did Ginny do?" Harry asked trying not to sound eager.

"She stood there with her mouth open for several seconds before she asked, didn't you hear a word I said?" George had to stop and laugh at the memory for a moment before he continued, "Mum said I heard you yelling but I couldn't understand what you were saying. I thought if you wanted me to know what you were saying you would have used a reasonable voice." No one could respond for the laughter filling the room, it finally died down and he continued, "She then said, I have to pay child support to Dean, don't you think that's a bit unfair."

Laughter stopped him again and when he could finally breathe Harry asked, "I doubt Mum thought it unfair."

"She didn't." George snickered, "She said, if you do the deed you pay the price. If you don't want to take care of your child you have to pay someone who will. You don't expect Dean to pay for everything do you? You wouldn't want to pay for everything if it was you."

"Tell me how loud she stomped away." Daphne giggled.

"She didn't." George shook his head, "In fact she was still just standing there gaping at Mum when Percy got there. I don't know how it ended up."

"Well go back." Angelina urged him, "I want to know how it ended."

Once the three betrayers were certain to be staying in Australia the small group got back together. Harry led George and Angelina out the back door to the sitting area where Daphne, Neville and Hannah were already waiting.

"A bit cold to be outside, seeing as it is December and all." Angelina commented lightly.

"I've got a warming charm on the area and the fire pit going." Harry grinned, "Besides we don't want the ashes in the floo."

"Fine let's just get this part over then we can go back inside." She groused.

"We used to play quidditch in worse weather." He pointed out.

"I'm not sixteen and stupid any longer." She replied pointedly.

"Right on that note we'll begin." George grinned, "Neville, Harry if you will both join me by the fire."

One sheet at a time the three of them tossed all the notes on the Nosy Nellie's into the fire. Next they moved to the hole Neville had dug into the small flower garden. They poured the remaining potions into the ground and levitated the dirt back and topped it with a bird bath. Rejoining the three women they went in to enjoy the dinner Kreacher had made for them.


End file.
